thedarkprisonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shops and Facilities Guide
Breakout: The Dark Prison's Shops and Facilities Guide Upgrade Center Force Vendor will help players with 5 tasks: # Assign Ability Points into character stats # Upgrade Health Potion # Change their name for 100 gems # Customize their appearance for 50 gems # Reset their Abilities Points for 500 gems Mission Panel Weapon Store George Patton is the weapon store merchant and players can obtain new weapons from his store. There are 2 types of weapon boxes available that players can buy * The normal weapon box with gold coins * The premium weapon box by gems Normal weapon box provides the weapon with rarity D~B while premium weapon box provides the weapon with rarity B~S. Here’s the catch, players can purchase 10 premium weapon boxes for 1000 gems with a guaranteed legendary(S-Rarity) weapon! Besides, players can sell collected items to the shop to gain gold coins or decompose them to gain weapon forge. Based on the rarity of the equipment, the corresponding rarity weapon forge will be obtained in return. Also, if players have tons of averaged rarity weapons, they can go for the equipment forging option. It allows players to fuse 3 weapons into 1. The resulting rarity and stars heavily depend on the fusing materials provided. The weapon fusing process will also take sometime before the final weapon can be available to player, but players can skip the waiting time by spending gems. Lastly, George Patton also offers material compose feature which allow players to combines their weapon forge in order to obtain higher rarity weapon forge. Armor Store The armor store is run by Red Queen. It will be unlocked after players saved her from Area 1.4. As a courtesy, she provides players with a free daily supply of armor (Rarity B~S). Similar to the weapon store, there are 2 types of armor boxes available for purchase, the normal armor box which provides rarity D~B armor and the Premium armor box which provides rarity B~S armor. The price for normal and premium armor box is 350 gold coins and 100 gems respectively. Purchasing 10 premium armor boxes at a time allows player to obtain at least 1 guaranteed legendary(S-Rarity) Armor! As always, players can sell items and decompose unused equipment to exchange for weapon forge. The armor store also offers equipment forging which fuse 3 equipment into 1. Again, the stars and rarity completely depend on the fusing materials. Lastly, player can compose the armor forge here to exchange lower rarity armor forge for higher rarity armor forge. Accessories Dealer Players can access to the accessories dealer, Dark Walker after completing Area 2.3. The shop basically sells 2 items: accessories and runes for equipment. There are 2 types of accessories boxes available for players to purchase, namely normal accessories box and premium accessories box. * Normal accessories box (Rarity D~B) can be purchased with 300 PVP cash * Premium accessories box (Rarity B~S) can be bought with 100 gems. There is another catch here, purchasing 5 premium accessories boxes at a time guarantees a legendary (S-Rarity) accessory! Next, Dark Walker also sells runes that can be embedded into equipment socket. Again, there are normal grades and premium grade runes. * Normal grade rune cost 3000 PVP cash * Premium grade rune cost 50 gems Buying 5 gems at a time provides player with a guaranteed legendary (S-Rarity) rune. PVP Arena Players can join the PVP after Area 1.5. For more info, please look up on PVP Modes. Co-op Mission/PVE Players can join the Co-op Mission/PVE mode after rescuing Sky Hacker in Area 3.3. For more info, please look up on Co-op Mission/PVE Guide. Gear Cards Shop Melvin Wade is the merchant for the gear cards shop. Once player obtained the power glove after defeating the boss in Area 2.5, the shop will be available and Melvin will provide a free premium grade Gear Card for players every day! There are two types of Gear Card Packs that are available for purchase. * The normal grade gear card cost 1000 gold coins * The premium grade gear card cost 100 gems Purchasing 10 premium gear cards at a time provide player a guaranteed legendary (S-Rarity) gear card. Explore Dark Zone -